Metal stairways commonly are used on offshore drilling rigs and platforms, as well as many ocean going vessels. If the front edge surfaces of the steps are not highlighted in some way so as to be clearly visible, persons using the stairs are apt to stumble and fall and sustain personal injury. For this reason, both U.S Coast Guard and OSHA (Occupational Safety and Health Administration) regulations require that the front edges of such stair steps be made plainly visible. To comply with these regulations in the past, the front edges of the metal stair steps have been painted or taped a bright color. However, with foot traffic and weathering, paint and the like peels and chips off to create a hazardous and highly undesirable situation.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved stair edge identifier that is long lasting, economical to manufacture and unaffected by foot traffic.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved stair edge identifier in the form of a elongated, plastic member that clips onto the front edge of a metal step in a manner such that it is readily visible from both the front and the top of the step, but is not engaged by the foot of a person who ascends or descends the steps.